Hold On Tight
by giraffe.hanson
Summary: KC's point of view


_K.C.-(P.O.V)_

I have a kid. No, I'm not married or thirty. I'm in high school, just a sophomore. A sophomore who's not ready to be a daddy. I'm only fifteen. I know that's no excuse. I know exactly, exactly what you're thinking.

"_Sex is complicated. Sex has consequences. You had sex. These are the consequences. So deal." _

I don't know how. I've tried. Believe me I've fucking tried. I've tried to be a supportive boyfriend that is after the initial shock caused me to dump my previously prego girlfriend. Don't worry i'm with her now. I realized how much of a douche bag I was being and begged for her back. Then she had Tyson and he was just so…beautiful. Then came the crying, the screaming, and the pooping. I didn't have to experience it to fullest until we let Jenna move in. Both and the baby and Jenna together it's just…too much. When the baby isn't whining Jenna is. There's always something. Always. Sometimes her big blue eyes and plump pink lips make up for it and other times they don't.

Jenna will always have a place in my heart, no matter what. Nothing in this universe can change that. I love her; I'm in love with her. I just wonder for how much longer. I'm starting to come to the realization that loving somebody and being in love with somebody are two different things. When it comes to Jenna the lines are starting to blur and I'm not sure anymore. Sometimes I just need to get away and other times I'm racing home to see her and Tyson. I wasn't racing today but I made it home. I heard him even before I got the keys out to open the door. He's been crying ever since then and I'm a blink away from insanity. "He's been crying since I got home from school. Make him stop!"

I couldn't stop myself from saying something. My theory being maybe if I voiced what I wanted Ty would cut me some slack. That wasn't the case. Jenna began to talk.

"Okay, my parenting book says babies mainly cry for three reasons. Hunger, exhaustion, -"

"Or a code brown, we, we just changed him."

"Maybe he forgot. Grab the new pack of diapers, K.C."

In that moment Jenna's tone and Ty's crying just became too much for me to handle. So I concocted a lie.

"Crap."

Hook.

"It's the last one."

Line.

Jenna cut in.

"They were on your list."

"I forgot. It was long list. If you want I could get some now."

Sinker.

She spoke again.

"Your gonna leave me alone with him?"

I didn't give her time to say anymore because I knew what she would say. With a smile I was gone and I wanted Jenna's pleading face to be the last thing on my mind. The only place I could think to go was somewhere that could get my mind of things. I never had my mind on anything when I ate and when I watched basketball. So Little Miss Steaks fit the description perfectly.

My eyes strayed from the game when I noticed someone from school. It was Marisol. She was wearing the uniform. The checkered skirt, the cow skin vest, and the cowgirl hat. I couldn't help think she looked pretty cute in it. There's nothing wrong with thinking that, I may have a kid, but I'm not dead. Marisol started to turn around so I nonchalantly picked up my drink as if to look like I was occupied. I found a reason to talk to her before she walked past me. I called out to her.

"Hey, so you're hiring?"

She gave me a confused glance and started to respond to my question.

"You sure you want to spend your nights scrubbing nacho cheese?"

I said exactly what was on my mind.

"Right now that sounds great."

She answered me with a smile.

"Well I'll get you an application."

Marisol retuned with my application and didn't let me pay for my soda. She said it was on the house. I felt good when she said it. Marisol was being nice. It was nice to be treated nice by somebody. After I collected my application, thanked Marisol and picked up the diapers I was on my way again. When I got home Ty was already asleep and Jenna was angry because I took so long. I smoothed it over and we went to bed.

* * *

Yeah so I wrote this so long ago that I might not finish but there is definitely more to come.


End file.
